The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting visibility of vehicle by which driver's forward visibility is adjusted and, more particularly, to a technique for stabilizing a sense of balance of a driver and suppressing the sway of a head inclination angle.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-211355, there has been known a method for adjusting visibility of vehicle in which driver's forward visibility is adjusted in accordance with a vehicle's running state by shielding a lower end of a windshield, thereby enhancing the safety of driving.
In such a conventional method, an actual vehicle speed and a distance between vehicles are detected, and these values are compared with corresponding values of a calculation method, so that the visibility is limited especially when running on an expressway to prevent tiredness and sleepiness of a driver thereby securing the safety of driving, and sufficient visibility is provided during medium or low speed running to prevent the driver from overlooking an obstacle existing immediately in front of the vehicle.
That is, the excellent visibility immediately in front of the vehicle when running on an expressway makes a driver too nervous and thus increases his/her tiredness. In order to prevent this, the height of the lower end of the windshield is changed in accordance with situations, thereby limiting the visible area.